superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Wakko's 2-Note Song/Panama Canel/Hello Nurse/The Ballad of Magellan/The Return of the Great Wakkorotti/The Big Wrap Party Tonight Credits (1996)
"Wakko's 2-Note Song" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Rusty Mills "Panama Canal" Written by John McCann Directed by Audu Paden "Hello Nurse" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Audu Paden "The Ballad of Magellan" Written by John P. McCann Paul Rugg Directed by Barry Caldwell Audu Paden "The Return of the Great Wakkorotti" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Jon McClenahan "The Big Wrap Party Tonight" Written by Tom Ruegger Directed by Jon McClenahan Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Music by Richard Stone Theme by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Mr. Plotz Maurice LaMarche as Announcer Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Storyboards Barry Caldwell Ken Harsha Enrique May Rusty Mills Audu Paden Doug Rice Rafael Rosado Mark Zoeller Kevin Frank Llyn Hunter Jon McClenahan John Over Dave Pryor Norma Rivera Marcus Williams B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Anne Guenther Slugging Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna Model/Prop Design Steve Aguilar Lance Falk Rogerio Nogueira Jay Peltz David Pryor Ric Quiroz Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Ron Fleischer Herb Moore Donna Mouliot Greg Reyna BG Key Design John Dymner Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone David Proyer Doug Rice Marty Strudler Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #82. Assistant to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Ron Goldstein Game Over: Insert Coin Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Voice Over Asst Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Barbara Bartz Don Devine Shaun McLaughlin Lisa Melcombe Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Ralph Soll Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin Animation Supervisor: Gary Scott Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Kids WB! Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation